At Gwanghwamun
by azerolee
Summary: Ditempat ini, tempat dimana ia menjadi saksi kisah kita- Jung Daehyun x Byun Baekhyun, DaeBaek.


**At Gwanghwamun**

**Warning!**

**BoyxBoy | Yaoi | Hurt, Sad, Angst | PG-15 **

**Aerolee**

**Jung Daehyun | Byun Baekhyun**

_**Don't Plagiarize!**_

_**Don't like? **_

_**Don't Read**_

* * *

Dia Jung Daehyun dengan langkah mantap melangkah menaiki panggung kecil yang terletak tepat disebelah altar sebuah gereja.

Terlihat ia sedang menarik nafas dalam sebelum tangannya meraih sebuah mic dihadapannya, "Semoga kalian berbahagia," Ucapnya dengan seulas senyum yang terpatri diwajah tampannya.

Namun bagi pria cantik yang tengah berdiri diatas altar gereja dengan berpakaian tuxedo ala pengantin itu tahu, senyuman Jung Daehyun bukanlah senyumannya yang ikhlas ia benar-benar mengenal Daehyunnya.

Daehyun mulai memejamkan matanya, kemudian mulai bernyanyi ketika suara musik terdengar.

**_neon eottaessneunji ajig yeoreumi nama..  
_**_(__Bagaimana harimu?_ _Tinggal beberapa hari lagi musim panas berakhir__)__**  
waenji nan jogeum jichyeossdeon haru..  
**__(Entah kenapa, aku merasa akhir – akhir ini sangat melelahkan)_

_Daehyun menatap lurus benda obsidian berwarna coklat itu dalam, mencari celah kebohongan disana, namun nihil. Ia tak menemukan kebohongan disana. Sakit. Remuk. Hancur—_

_Semudah itukah ia dipermainkan? Lalu? Selama ini ia hanya melakukan sandiwara? Bagaimana bisa ia selemah ini, bagaimana bisa ia masuk kedalam lubang penuh luka ini?_

**_gwanghwamun garosu eunhaeng-ip muldeul ttae..  
_**_(Ketika dedaunan berubah warna di jalanan Gwanghwamun)__**  
geujeya gogael deur-eoss-eossna bwa..  
**__(__Waktu itu, ketika aku kembali berani mengangkat kepala ini__)_

_Daehyun kembali mendongak menatap benda obsidian itu lagi. Lagi-lagi ia ingin mencari kebohongan lain, namun benar-benar nihil._

_ "__M-maafkan aku—"_

_Daehyun tersenyum kecut, "Kau.. Aktor yang hebat. Byun Baekhyun.." _

**_nuni busige banjjag ideon uri dureun...  
_**_(Kita seharusnya tersenyum cerah bersama)__**  
imi nami doe-eossjanha...  
**__(__Tapi, sekarang kita hanyalah dua orang asing__)__**  
ne pum aneseo sesangi nae geosieossdeon...  
**__(__Dalam pelukanmu, disanalah duniaku__)__**  
cheol eobsdeon sijeoreun annyeong...  
**__(__Selamat tinggal, untuk hari bahagiaku__)_

_Pria bernama Baekhyun itu melangkah mendekati Daehyun. Daehyun tetap tidak bergeming, ia masih menatap benda obsidian itu. Menanti sebuah jawaban—_

_ "__Berhenti disitu," Daehyun berteriak, memandang Baekhyun dengan kalut._

**_oneul babocheoleom geu jalie seo issneun geoya..  
_**_(__Hari ini, seperti orang bodoh aku berdiri disini__)_

**_biga naerimyeon heumppeog jeojeumyeo..  
_**_(Membiarkan tubuh ini basah dibawah hujan)_

_Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya, air matanya sudah mengalir membentuk sungai kecil dipipi mulusnya. Ia sudah menangis sejak Daehyun berteriak memanggil namanya saat ia berada dicafe tadi. _

_Sorot mata Daehyun berubah sendu, ia benar-benar lelah. Ia ingin segera pulang dan melupakan ini semua lalu kembali tidur diatas ranjang empuknya, sekiranya itu yang ada diotak Daehyun sekarang. _

**_oji anhneun neoreul gidaryeo...  
_**_(__Menunggumu, kau yang pasti tidak akan datang__)__**  
naneun haengboghaesseo...  
**__(__Aku bahagia__)__**  
geu son jabgo geoddeon gieoge tto dwidorabwa...  
**__(__Ketika mengingat kenangan kita yang berjalan sambil berpegangan tangan__)__**  
nega seo isseulkka bwa...  
**__(__aku berbalik ke belakang, berharap kau berdiri disana__)_

_ "__Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu Daehyun-ah"_

_ "__Apa?" ... "Penjelasan bahwa kau mengingkari janjimu sendiri dan pergi bersama wanita itu? Kau terlambat. Aku sudah mengetahuinya, dengan mata kepalaku sendiri,"_

**_nan moreugesseo sesang saraganeun ge...  
_**_(__Aku tidak tahu jika ternyata arti hidup ini__)__**  
neul dareun nugul chajneun il inji...  
**__(__Untuk selalu menemukan orang baru__)__**  
keopi hyang gadeughan i gil chajaomyeo...  
**__(Ketika aku tiba dijalan ini, seketika aroma kopi menyambutku)__**  
geujeya jogeum useossdeon naya...  
**__(Dan saat itulah aku berani untuk tersenyum)_

_ "__B-bukan, K-kau sala—"_

_ "__Salah paham maksudmu? Mau mengelak? Lupakan saja, aku sudah tak peduli"_

_Daehyun sudah dalam puncak emosinya, Baekhyun yang tak peduli dengan ucapan Daehyun dengan langkah mantap ia kembali mendekati Daehyun._

**_cheoeum ieosseo geutorog nal tteollige han...  
_**_(Kau adalah orang pertama yang membuatku gugup)__**  
sarameun neo ppun-ijanha...  
**__(hanya kau seorang)__**  
nuguboda deo sarangseuleobdeon nega wae...  
**__(Kau yang terlihat cantik dibanding siapapun)__**  
naegeseo tteonagassneunji...  
**__(Tapi kenapa kau meninggalkanku?)_

_Daehyun melangkah mundur, menjaga jarak antara ia dengan Baekhyun. Ia tahu, dada-nya benar-benar sesak setiap Baekhyun mendekati-nya, dan bayang-bayang kejadian sebelum ini kembali berputar diotaknya._

_Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya, kepalanya tertunduk menahan isakkan. "D-dia... dia wanita yang akan menjadi istriku. M-maafkan aku Daehyun-ah, aku tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Aku mencintaimu, sungguh,"_

**_oneul babocheoreom geu jarie seo issneun geoya...  
_**_(__Hari ini, seperti orang bodoh aku berdiri disini__)__**  
biga naerimyeon heumppeog jeojeumyeo...  
**__(__Membiarkan tubuh ini basah dibawah hujan__)__**  
oji anhneun neoreul gidaryeo...  
**__(__Menunggumu, yang pasti tidak akan datang__)_

_Tes.._

_Sebuah kristal bening lolos dari pelupuk mata pria berkulit tan itu. entah, ia merasa ada sayatan pisau yang dengan cepat mengenai dadanya. Sesak, seperti oksigen hilang entah kemana. Ia kehilangan oksigennya—_

_ "__Mencintaiku? Dalam mimpimu Baek—"_

_ "__M-ma—"_

**_naneun haengboghaesseo_****_...  
_**_(__Aku bahagia__)_**_  
geu son jabgo geoddeon gieoge tto dwidora bwa_****_...  
_**_(__Ketika mengingat kenangan kita yang berjalan sambil berpegangan tangan,__)_**_  
nega seo isseulkka bwa_****_...  
_**_(__ku berbalik ke belakang, berharap kau berdiri disana__)_

_ "__Kupikir kita sudah tak ada ikatan lagi, aku tahu ini hubungan yang salah. Terimakasih, selamat tinggal,"_

**_geu jarieseo maeil araga...  
_**_(Disini, akhirnya aku sadar)__**  
jogeumssig byeonhaeganeun nae moseubeun...  
**__(__Ternyata aku yang selama ini berubah, dimasa yang akan datang__)_**_  
meon husnaren geujeo us-eojwo_****_...  
_**_(__berikanlah aku satu senyuman__)_

_Baekhyun mendongak kemudian menggeleng cepat. Tidak, bukan ini yang ia inginkan. Ia ingin Daehyun sekarang, Daehyun yang selalu memeluknya, Daehyun yang selalu mengecup keningnya ketika ia sedang dalam mood yang buruk. Ia ingin Daehyunnya kembali—_

_Baekhyun menangis, menangis dalam isakkan. "J-jangan tinggalkan aku, kumohon Dae," Lirih Baekhyun walau ia tahu Daehyun akan hanya menganggapnya sebagai angin lalu. Namun ia bersungguh-sungguh._

**_nan haengboghae...  
_**_(Aku bahagia)__**  
oneul yeogin geu ttaecheoreom areumdauni...  
**__(__Karena hari ini, tempat ini indah seperti pada kenangan kita__)__**  
gwaenhi babocheoreom i jarie seo issneun geoya...  
**__(Tanpa alasan, seperti orang bodoh, aku berdiri disini)__**  
biga naerimyeon heumppeog jeoj-eumyeo...  
**__(Membiarkan tubuh ini basah dibawah hujan)_

_Daehyun menatap sendu manik obsidian itu, manik yang selalu membuatnya nyaman, pemilik manik yang selalu mengisi hari-hari hampanya. Namun, itu dulu sebelum ia tahu sandiwara apa yang dimainkan oleh pemilik manik obsidian kelam itu. Byun Baekhyun.._

**_oji anhneun neoreul gidaryeo...  
_**_(Menunggumu, yang pasti tidak akan datang)__**  
naneun haengboghaess-eo...  
**__(__Aku bahagia__)_

_ "__Di jalan Gwanghwamun ini, dimana jalan ini sebagai saksi kesungguhanku. Dan kini, tempat ini telah menjadi saksi hilangnya kepercayaanku,"_

_Daehyun berbalik kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih terisak. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang rapuh. Meninggalkan kenangannya bersama Baekhyun. Ia benar-benar meninggalkannya—_

**_gwanghwamun i gireul dasi hanbeon dwidora bwa...  
_**_(Sekali lagi aku melihat jalanan Gwanghwamun ini)__**  
nega seo isseulkka bwa...  
**__(berharap kau berdiri disana)_

Daehyun membuka kedua matanya setelah lagu yang dinyanyikannya telah usai, terlihat para tamu berdiri kemudian memberikan tepuk tangan takjub akan suara yang Daehyun miliki.

Entah Daehyun harus merasa senang atau tidak, otaknya kembali memutar kenangannya dulu, saat pria cantik itu merusak kepercayaannya, saat pria itu pergi darinya.

Tanpa sengaja, kedua manik obsidian itu bertemu. Pandangan mereka seakan menandakan rindu yang mendalam, rindu akan tatapan itu, rindu akan manik obsidian itu. Rindu segala sesuatu tentang pemilik menik tersebut.

Daehyun tersenyum, kemudian menggeleng, "Berbahagialah kalian berdua, semoga Tuhan memberkati," Daehyun tahu, sangat berbahaya jika ia terlalu lama berada disini. Segera ia melangkahkan kakinya menuruni tangga, kemudian melenggang meninggalkan ruangan sakral itu.

Daehyun kembali tersenyum, "Aku tahu, tak semudah itu melupakanmu Baekhyun-ah. Selamat tinggal," Gumam Daehyun sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan gereja.

"Jung Daehyun!,"

Langkah Daehyun terhenti, ia tahu suara ini. Ia sangat hafal pemilik suara ini. Byun Baekhyun...

Daehyun berbalik, keningnya berkerut samar. Apa yang sedang dilakukan pria dihadapannya ini? Tolong jangan seperti ini, Daehyun merasa ada hantaman keras mengenai dadanya. Jika semakin lama ia melihat sosok ini, semakin berat pula ia melepaskannya. Tuhan kumohon, biarkan ia pergi tanpa rasa sakit ini..

Baekhyun menatap nanar benda obsidian milik Daehyun, nafasnya tersengal akibat berlari. Ia ingin melihat Daehyunnya lebih lama, sebelum ia benar-benar tidak bisa melihat pria berkulit tan ini lagi—

"Jangan pergi, kumohon,"

Daehyun menatap Baekhyun lembut, seakan ia berkata bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja. Baik-baik saja jika pria yang dicintainya kini bersama dengan orang lain, baik-baik saja jika ia kini hanya sendiri. Ya, setidaknya hanya ini yang Daehyun bisa berikan.

"Pergilah Baek, noona sudah menunggumu. Aku tak apa," Lagi-lagi Daehyun tersenyum. Senyuman yang selalu membuat Baekhyun nyaman, senyuman yang selalu membuat hati Baekhyun hangat. Tapi kini, senyuman itu seakan sebuah pisau baginya.

"Sudah tak perlu menangis, bukan kah ini yang kau inginkan? Sudah 2 tahun kita berpisah bukan? Jadi, kau sudah terbiasa hidup tanpaku," Daehyun tersenyum lembut kemudian menepuk bahu Baekhyun perlahan. Memberikan semangat untuk pria bersurai caramel dihadapannya kini. Mungkin hanya ini yang bisa ia berikan untuknya—

"Benar yang dikatakan Daehyun-_ssi_, kau juga sudah berjanji kepadaku Baekhyun-a,"—

Dengan cepat Baekhyun memutar kepalanya, memandang sosok wanita yang kini sudah berpakaian lengkap ala pengantin. Baekhyun tahu siapa wanita itu, ya dia Kim Taeyeon wanita yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi istrinya.

"Lagi pula jika kau mengikuti kata hatimu, Tuan-Byun tidak akan menyetujuinya. Mana bisa putra seorang presdir perusahaan tersohor di Korea berpacaran bahkan menikah dengan seorang pria tidak normal seperti dia?," Taeyeon berdecak kemudian melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

Baekhyun melebarkan matanya, pipinya memanas menahan amarah. Apa yang dikatakan oleh Taeyeon berhasil memancing amarah Baekhyun.

"Jaga bic—"

"Dia benar Hyung, berbahagialah bersama Taeyeon nuna," Ucap Daehyun memotong pekikan Baekhyun. Taeyeon yang mendengar ucapan Daehyun hanya tersenyum miring, meremehkan—

"Jangan memanggilku nuna, sudipun tidak," Desis Taeyeon. Daehyun hanya tersenyum. Diliriknya Baekhyun sekilas kemudian mengangguk mengisyaratkan Baekhyun untuk segera kembali keatas altar.

"Bagaimanapun kau lebih tua dariku, aku permisi. Semoga kalian bahagia," Ucapnya, tersenyum kemudian berbalik melangkah meninggalkan gereja. Meninggalkan Baekhyunnya bersama Taeyeon.

"_Well_, kau memang tidak ditakdirkan bersamanya," Taeyeon berkacak pinggang, ia benar-benar muak melihat drama sepasang mantan kekasih yang baru dilihatnya. Bagaimana bisa ada manusia serendah itu? Dunia benar-benar kejam.

"Kau puas? Puas sudah merebutku? Puas sudah mengambil kebahagianku demi keegoisanmu? Apakah kau sudah puas, Kim Taeyeon?" Baekhyun memekik, dipandangnya Taeyeon dengan amarah. Kini ia benar marah, tidak peduli gadis dihadapannya kini adalah calon istrinya. Persetan dengan perjodohan ini, ia benar-benar ingin berlari mengejar Daehyun kemudian memeluknya.

"Aku?" Taeyeon tertawa renyah. Ia mendecih kemudian berkacak pinggang, "Aku benar-benar puas,"

* * *

Sepasang kaki jenjang itu berhenti melangkah, ia mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar. Ia tahu tempat ini. Tidak, jangan disini...

_"__Kau tahu tempat ini?"_

_Pria bersurai caramel itu berbalik menatap benda obsidian milik pria berpostur jangkung itu dengan tatapan –apakah kau sedang bercanda?- "tentu saja aku tahu tempat ini, bodoh,"_

_Pria jangkung itu tertawa keras, merasa risih pria bersurai caramel itu menginjak kaki sang pria jangkung, kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Berhenti tertawa bodoh, atau aku akan pulang,"_

_Pria jangkung itu terdiam, dilihatnya wajah lucu pria bersurai caramel itu dengan lucu. Sungguh, makhluk dihadapannya kini benar-benar manis. "Baiklah..baiklah," Ucapnya._

_ " __Hey, Byun Baekhyun.."_

_ "__Hm,"_

_ "__Apakah kau tahu arti tempat ini bagi kita berdua?"_

_Pria bersurai caramel itu mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti. "Maksudmu arti bagi bangsa ini? Tentu sa—"_

_Pria jangkung itu menggeleng cepat kemudian mendengus, "Apa kebodohanku sudah berpindah kepadamu, Baek? A-aduh!"_

_Pria jangkung itu sedikit memekik, ketika ia merasa kaki sebelah kanannya telah ditendang dengan keras oleh seseorang, "Hey, kenapa kau menendangku?" Ucap Daehyun tak terima._

_ "__Kau itu cerewet sekali, apa kebiasaanku sudah berpindah kepadamu?" Daehyun mendelik, pria bersurai caramel dihadapannya kini benar-benar membuatnya gemas._

_ "__Ya.. ya.. Byun Baekhyun kau menang," _

_ "__Aku memang selalu menang darimu Daehyun-ah,"_

_ "__Terserah kau saja. Ngomong-ngomong kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku,"_

_ "__Apa perlu?"_

_ "__Tentu saja perlu Tuan putri,"_

_Baekhyun mendelik geli, Daehyun benar-benar membuatnya malu saat ini. Tuan putri? Apakah manusia bodoh dihadapannya ini sedang bercanda? ia ini seorang pria—_

_ "__Aku menyerah, katakan sesukamu,"_

_Daehyun tersenyum lebar, tangannya terangkat merangkul pundak Baekhyun. Membawanya kedalam hangatnya dekapannya. Benar, cuaca hari ini sangat dingin. Dan ia tahu Baekhyun tidak tahan dengan udara dingin._

_ "__Baiklah. Di sini, di gwanghwamun. Tempat dimana cerita kita akan dimulai. Tempat dimana aku meneguhkan hati kepada seseorang. Meyakinkan diriku akan kebahagiaan. Mempercayai hatiku untuk memilih..."_

_Daehyun terdiam, ia mendongak menatap langit biru sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya._

_ "__Dimana tempat ini akan menjadi saksi ketulusan, kepercayaan, dan kebahagiaanku. Itupun kalau dia menerima kehadiranku," Daehyun tertawa sembari menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya diam, menunggu Daehyun melanjutkan kata-katanya._

_ "__Jadi, Baekhyun-hyung... Maukah kau menerima uluran tangan dari ketulusan dan kasih sayangku ini?"_

_Baekhyun masih membisu, pipinya memerah, matanya berkaca-kaca dan bahunya bergetar. Daehyun yang menyadari itu dengan cepat memeluk Baekhyun kemudian membelai surai caramel Baekhyun dengan lembut._

_ "__Maafkan aku hyung. Jika kau tidak menerima uluran tangan ini, tidak masalah. Aku tahu ini semua salah, tapi aku tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun hyung. Rasa ini tulus diberikan oleh Tuhan kepadaku, rasa yang telah Tuhan amanahkan kepadaku. Rasa ini suci hyung. Maafkan aku" _

_ "__Kau benar-benar bodoh Jung Daehyun,"_

_Daehyun memejamkan matanya. Ia tahu ia takkan pernah mendapatkan balasan dari ketulusannya, kepercayaannya, dan kasih sayangnya. Ia tahu, Baekhyun takkan pernah menerima ini semua. "Maafkan aku hyung, aku memang bodoh,"_

_Baekhyun menggeleng, "Bukan bodoh! Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang? Aku sudah lama menunggu uluran tangan darimu! Hingga aku hampir putus asa, kau tahu"_

_Daehyun melepaskan pelukannya, menatap lekat benda obsidian milik Baekhyun. Ia sedang mencari kebohongan disana, namun nihil. Daehyun masih menatap Baekhyun bingung._

_Baekhyun, pria bersurai caramel itu tersenyum. Kemudian memeluk Daehyun dengan erat. "Aku menerima uluran tanganmu Dae, membuka pintu kepercayaanku dan membiarkan kau masuk kemudian menguncinya. Dia milikmu Dae," _

Daehyun sang pemilik kaki jenjang dan tubuh jangkung itu tersenyum, memori kenangannya dulu kembali berputar. Dimana ia menyatakan keteguhannya disini, ditempat ini, di gwanghwamun.

Dan disini, dimana ia kehilangan kepercayaan dan cintanya. Kehilangan Baekhyun.. malaikatnya, sumber kebahagiaannya..

"Kenapa kaki ini begitu senang? Bodoh, mengapa kau membawaku kesini" Ucapnya dengan suara parau. Ia menangis.

Daehyun menangis dalam diam. Entah, ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang, kehidupannya telah hilang. Dan sekarang ia sadar, cintanya takkan hilang dengan semudah itu.

Ia mendongak menatap langit, kedua tangannya ia masukkan kedalam celana jasnya. Pikirannya kosong entah mengapa, ia merasa hampa sekarang. Tanpa Baekhyun ia hanya sebuah bulu dandelion yang menunggu angin membawanya terbang jauh dari sini.

"Melepasmu begitu sulit Baekhyun-ah. Racun apa yang kau berikan kepadaku?" Daehyun tersenyum nanar, semenyedihkan kah ia sekarang?

"Bahkan sekarang aku merasa sebagai seorang pria jalang, pria murahan, pria abnormal. Mengenaskan"

Daehyun menarik napas dalam kemudian menghembuskannya dengan boros.

"Lihatlah, tempat ini sedang menertawakanku. Menertawakanku tentang rencana-rencana bodohku ditempat ini,"

"Tuhan memang adil, ia memberikan kebahagiaanku terlebih dahulu kemudian memberikanku rasa sakit ini setelahnya. Terimakasih,"

Daehyun memejamkan kedua matanya, menahan air matanya kembali jatuh. Ia merasa benar-benar rapuh sekarang.

"Apakah kau lupa? Setelah Tuhan memberikan rasa sakit itu kepadamu, ia akan mengembalikan kebahagiaanmu lagi Dae,"—

Suara ini... apakah ia sedang bermimpi? Tidak, ia tidak sedang bermimpi. Telinganya masih dengan baik menangkap suara. Mana mungkin?

Dengan cepat Daehyun memutar tubuhnya, sepasang manik obsidiannya menangkap bayangan seseorang yang tengah berdiri menatapnya dengan senyuman manis. Oh, bahkan sekarang matanya mulai memberikan gambaran delusinya.

"Bukan, kau tidak sedang bermimpi Dae. Ini aku,"

Suara ini, bayangan ini. Benarkah dia? Bagaimana bisa?

"B-byun Baekhyun? Bagaimana bisa kau disini? Bagaimana dengan pernikahanmu?" Daehyun menatap Baekhyun tak percaya.

Baekhyun melangkah mendekati Daehyun, "Lupakan soal itu. Sekarang, aku disini. Disampingmu Dae, sampai kapanpun," Ucapnya kemudian menerjang tubuh Daehyun dengan pelukan.

Perlahan Daehyun membalas pelukan pria bersurai caramel itu, mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun kemudian menangis dalam diam. "Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun-ah,"

"Aku lebih mencintaimu Daehyun-ah,"

Dan disinilah mereka, Gwanghwamun. Tempat dimana ia memulai ketulusan, kepercayaan dan keteguhan, dimana mereka mengakhiri semuanya, dan sekarang tempat dimana kembalinya ketiga rasa tersebut.

Bagaimanapun Tuhan memang adil, mempertemukan kedua sejoli ini dalam sebuah tempat, memisahkan mereka kemudian mempertemukan mereka kembali.

Percayalah cinta bukanlah sebuah kutukan bahkan sebuah kesengsaraan. Cinta berasal dari hati yang dipercayakan oleh Tuhan kepada hati setiap manusia. Mereka hanya perlu menjaga dan melaluinya.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Nb : Saya kembali dengan membawa sepucuk /apaan/ fanfic lagi~ terinspirasi dari berbagai pihak dan cerita /lupakan/ haha. Dan fanfic ini lagi-lagi jauh dari kata sempurna dan bagus/? alur kecepetan, typo dimana-mana, alur kurang jelas mungkin /facepalm/. oh iya, Thankyou so much yang udah ngereview fanfic saya yg Gone. much love buat kalian chu~ 3 banyak yang nanya ada lanjutannya atau ngga? lihat aja nanti ya xD **

**Kritik dan saran dengan senang hati ditampung~**

**Review?**


End file.
